henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry's Jelly
Henry's Jelly is the eighth episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 21, 2015 to an audience of 1.52 million viewers. Plot Everyone at Swellview Junior High are watching a live motorcycle chase on the news between a bad guy and police. The police had been chasing him for over an hour. Oliver wants the thief to stop, but Sidney does not. Ms. Shapen then makes Jasper take an American flag and put it outside the school. Jasper is about to do this. They then see that the criminal on the motorcycle was about to drive toward Swellview Junior High. Oliver then runs to the girl's bathroom. Henry goes to transform to Kid Danger. Jasper comes back with the flag and then, the motorcycle guy rides into the school and toward Jasper. Jasper quickly shields himself with the American flag, which causes the motorcycle guy to run into the pole and fall down, ending the chase. Henry returns as Kid Danger, but when he sees the guy already unconscious, he leaves. Stephanie tells Henry to take a picture of her and Jasper. Sidney tells everybody that Jasper is on the news. Oliver arrives and does the same but Sidney already said it. Oliver runs away. Jasper is being praised for ending the chase and causing the criminal's arrest. He is interviewed on the news and is called Swellview's newest hero. Henry becomes jealous of Jasper's success. Stephanie then comes and asks Henry if he could ask Jasper if he could come to a party she and her friends were having. A girl comes up to Charlotte and asks for Jasper's phone number, but Henry runs up to her and stops her from getting the number. At the Man Cave, Henry is still angry that Jasper got on the news for basically doing nothing. He says that he is always doing things for the city, but he is only credited as Kid Danger and not Henry Hart. He had been a sidekick for over a year and no one had known that Henry Hart did anything. Ray loses in a fight to Bork and goes to the shower. Charlotte watches the news and she discovers that April 9th was now Jasper Dunlop Day. Henry becomes even more angry and jealous of Jasper. He wanted more people to pay attention to him instead of Jasper. Charlotte goes upstairs to avoid talking to Henry. Henry then sees that there was an emergency alert at a pet store called Pet Me. Ray was in the shower and couldn't hear the alert. Henry looks at his gumball tube, but puts it away and goes up the tube, not dressed as Kid Danger, planning to stop the crime as Henry Hart instead of Kid Danger. At Pet Me, an insane man named Dirk had forced all the customers into pet cages. He had bought a goldfish from the store but the fish had died in four days. Dirk wanted his $4.17 back, but the employee refused to give him the money. Henry arrives in the background. Captain Man arrives and scolds Henry for being out of uniform. Dirk grabs Henry and tells Captain Man that if he didn't get into the animal cage, he would drop an extremely poisonous spider called a Mexican Redrump on Henry's face. Captain Man is contemplating what to do. At the Hart house, Kris and Jake are getting massages. Jasper arrives and shows Kris and Jake the news. He shows them the story about how Dirk had hostages trapped in the store and they see that Henry and Captain Man were locked in there. Jasper runs to Pet Me. Kris and Jake want to come but they are forced to have two hour massages. At Pet Me, Dirk threatens to punch the employee and chases him. Jasper arrives and unlocks the cage, releasing Captain Man. Jasper hides and Dirk then arrives but Captain Man punches him in the face. Captain Man unlocks all the cages and lets the hostages out. Jasper then sees the Mexican Redrump and wants to buy it, but it was $150. He then says that Henry didn't need to thank him because they were best friends and he was sure Henry would do the same for him. Henry begins to feel bad so he buys Jasper the Mexican Redrump. At school, Henry apologizes for being jealous. Henry shows him the spider and leaves. Jasper holds the spider in his hand, and the spider bites him, causing him to pass out and when he falls, the spider escapes. Ms. Shapen then arrives and does not help Jasper. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop Recurring Cast *Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen *Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook *Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum *Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Angelica Salek as Stephanie *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Toby Wilson as Dirk *William Romeo as Bork *Jaxy Boyd as Marge *Tim Garris as Motorcycle Driver *Isabella Taylor Poschi as Janie *Zach Callison as Chet *Anthony Hawkins Woods as Louis *Sara Rowe as Kimbry Quotes Trivia *This is the second episode without Piper due to Ella Anderson, Piper's portrayer, working on the feature film Mother's Day. The first one would be Secret Beef. *Ray breaks the fourth wall when he is singing the Henry Danger theme song. *The way the criminal stopped the workers, Henry, and Captain Man is similar to the way Captain Man stopped Coach Bix in Too Much Game. *After Bork punches Ray in the face, Ray didn't say "I'm okay" like he usually does. *This is the first episode without Schwoz since One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2, five episodes ago. *When Ray is fighting Bork, he mentions the time when the Vice Mayor gave him and Henry medals and the coupon for a medium yogurt in Tears of the Jolly Beetle. *Trent calling Jasper Boy Wonder could be a reference to the running gag of calling Robin Boy Wonder on the Batman TV show. *Charlotte has a minor role in this episode because she's not in the second half of this episode. *It is unknown how Henry got into Pet Me. *The episode Text, Lies & Video premiered on "Jasper Dunlop Day". *Goof: The police would have told the news people the hostage taker's demands. *According to the news, Jasper Dunlop day is on April 9. Meaning that this episode began on April 9, 2016 when Jasper stopped the motorcycle thief. *This is the fifth episode to feature Henry's name in the title (if you don't count the specials in two parts). International Premieres *June 4, 2016 (Latin America) *February 18, 2016 (Spain) Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger A Henry Danger Safari Nick Henry Danger Trouble at Pet Me! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Aired episodes